Am I Here, Or Do You See Right Through Me?
by xoMusicisLifeox
Summary: The Swann sisters are close, best friends almost, but when they're thrown into an adventure will they losing each other, and find romance on the way? horrible summary. WillOC. on hiatus. sorry. Previously xCantxTakexMyxEyesxOffxYou.
1. Chapter 1

Victoria Swann, the younger of the governors daughters, though the age difference was only ten months, and the two were extremely close to each other, stood there on her balcony looking out at the sea with the wind whipping through her bright blonde hair. She sighed, she loved her sister dearly, but she knew she was no match for her sister, or at least not in the eyes of the man she longed for.

It was completely understandable to her though, one look at her sister Elizabeth and you knew why. While both were fairly thin and had a healthy but slightly pale complexion Elizabeth was 19 and only 2 months younger than him. She was also taller and had golden brown locks and brown eyes compared to Victoria's blonde locks and blue eyes. Their faces were actually very similar, but Elizabeth had this air of confidence around her that Victoria had at times, but it was a lot easier to see Victoria's emotions since she wasn't that good at hiding them. The only thing Victoria figured she had on her sister was that she had a size bigger chest than her sister, although, that doesn't do you any good when you're the younger Swann.

She sighed again. She hated having these feelings of jealousy towards her sister because they were so close and knew everything about each other. All the sudden she heard footsteps behind her and turning around, there was Elizabeth behind her. She turned back to face the ocean. She didn't want her sister to see that she was troubled, but she knew her to well.

"What's wrong Vikki." Elizabeth asked using Victoria's nickname. Sometimes she hated how easy she was to read, it could really get in the way.

"Nothing." She sighed. She turned her head though when she felt her sisters hand on her shoulder.

"You know I'm not your sister and best friend for nothing. I know something's bothering you. Tell me."

Victoria sighed, "Well……..it's just Will…………I feel like he just thinks of me as an annoying little sister, and I want to be more to him, if anything at least the best friend he can come to for everything." She sighed. She knew that her sister thought she fancied him, there was actually a point a couple years ago when both had, but Elizabeth had grown to realize that while she liked Will, she didn't like him in that way, it was more friendly.

"You still fancy him don't you?" asked Elizabeth gently.

"Yes………..I do, but I'm just some annoying little sister to him, and he fancies you I think, I mean look at you Elizabeth, you're perfect. What man wouldn't want you? And you're only two months younger while I'm a year and two days younger than him."

"Victoria, do you really think that?" Elizabeth asked her quietly.

"Yes……..I mean, look at you, and then look at me."

"Victoria! You're not ugly! Don't think that about yourself! And you know, I don't think he fancies me at all………..if you ask me, he fancies you, I see it in the way he looks at you and acts around you."

"You're just saying that because you're my sister, you have to." She scoffed.

"I'm saying it because it's true……maybe you should tell him how you feel." she suggested.

"Are you crazy!? I tell him ho I feel and I'm a huge idiot who's gonna have to live the rest of her life locked up in her room."

"Hey, calm down, it was just a suggestion that _I _personally think will work fine."

Victoria sighed. She knew her sister was just trying to help her. "I know, I'm sorry, I know you're just trying to help me but, I mean, I just wish that he would actually see in me what I see in him, it's so frustrating! Especially since I'm afraid one of these days he's going to figure it out by looking at me."

"Maybe what you need is a good night's rest and we'll talk about this more tomorrow. Okay?" Elizabeth suggested.

"You're probably right. Thanks Liz." Victoria replied hugging her sister.

That night Victoria dreamed of her travel here to port royal 8 years ago with her father and sister.

_A ten year old Victoria and an eleven year old Elizabeth stood at the mast of the ship singing together, We pillage, we plunder, we rifle and loot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! We kidnap and ravage and don't give a hoot. Drink up me 'earties yo ho! Yo ho, yo ho a pirate's life for me. We extort, we pilfer, we filch and sack. Drink up…"_

_Both girls gasped when they felt a hand on each of their shoulders and turned around and to see Gibbs, one of the sailors, standing behind them. Quiet, missies! Cursed pirates sail these waters, Ye don't want to bring them down upon us now do ye?"_

_Just then Norrington came up to them, "Mr.Gibbs! That will do!"_

_"Thems was singin bout pirates! Bad luck for them to be singin bout pirates with us mired in this unnatural fog. Mark my words." Gibbs warned._

_"Consider them marked. On your way." Replied Norrington._

_"Aye lieutenant, though it's frightful bad luck to have women on board, even miniature ones."_

_"I think it's be rather exciting to meet a pirate." Cut in Elizabeth._

_"I agree, all the excitement and adventure." Added Victoria._

_"Think again, Miss Swann . Vile and dissolute creatures, the lot of them.__I intend to see to it that any man who sails under a pirate flag or wears a pirate brand gets what he deserves, a short drop and a sudden stop." Norrington argues though both girls were watching Gibbs who was miming a hanging._

_"Lieutenant Norrington, I appreciate your fervor, but I'm concerned about the effect this subject will have on my daughters." Cut in Governor Swann._

_"My apologies Mr.Swann." Norrington apologized._

_"Actually, we find it quite fascinating." Elizabeth interjected._

_"Yes, that's what concerns me." her father replied._

_Both of the young girls walked over to the side of the ship and watched a parasol float by when Victoria spotted a broken piece of wood with a boy on it floating by and shouted, "Look! A boy! There's a boy in the water!"_

_Norrington started giving out orders. "Man overboard! Man the ropes. Fetch a hook! Haul him aboard." Then as soon as the boy was brought aboard the ship he was found to still have signs of breathing._

_Meanwhile Gibbs had spotted a burning ship. "Mary mother of God!"_

_"What happened here?" asked Governor Swann._

_"It's most likely the powder magazine. Merchant vessels run heavily armed." Interjected Norrington._

_"Lot of good it did them. Everyone's thinking it, I'm just saying it………Pirates." Gibbs boldly stated._

_"There's no proof of that, probably an accident." Claimed the governor._

_Deciding to check out the wreckage Norrington called out, "Rouse the captain immediately! Heave to and take sail! Launch the boats!"_

_Somewhere in the mix of sailors running about someone yelled, "Heave to!"_

_Walking up to his daughters, Governor Swann got both of their attentions before stating a request. "Elizabeth, Victoria. I want you two to accompany the boy. He'll be your charge. Take care of them." Both of the girls nodded and walked over the boy._

_All the sudden the boy woke up and grabbed Elizabeth's wrist. "It's okay, my name's Elizabeth Swann and this is my sister Victoria."_

_"W-W-Will turner." The boy managed to get out._

_"We're watching over you Will" Victoria stated just before he fainted. Then, she noticed a medallion around his neck and picked it up to get a closer look, Elizabeth watching what she was doing the whole time. "Y-y-you're a pirate!" she exclaimed while Elizabeth gasped._

_Just then Norrington walked up to them, and Victoria hid the medallion. "Has he said anything yet?"_

"_His names William Turner……that's all we found out." Answered Elizabeth._

_Norrington turned to some sailors and orders for them to take him below._

_Both the girls looked at the medallion more, and then looked up, both gasping at the sight of a pirate ship with black sails sailing away._

Victoria woke up suddenly and went to the drawer next to her bed and opened the secret bottom before pulling out the necklace and putting it on. Just then there was a knock on her door.

"Victoria? Are you alright? Are you decent?" asked her father.

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" she answered hurrying to put her robe on and hide the necklace.

"Still in bed this hour?" asked her father as she walked in with some maids who opened the curtains and then had a maid brought over a box to him that he opened and she looked inside, there sitting in a box was a gorgeous blue gown that matched her eye color.

"Oh my! It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed. "May I inquire as to the occasion?"

"Does a father need an occasion to dote upon his daughters? Actually, I had rather hoped that you and your sister would wear them to the ceremony. There's talk of a higher official longing to court you, and Commodore Norrington does fancy your sister."

"I knew it!" she exclaimed before gasping as the maids pulled her corset tighter.

"Is everything alright back there Victoria?"

"It's difficult to say."

"I'm told it's the latest fashion in London."

"Well women in London must have learned not to breathe!" she gasped as they pulled it tighter yet.

In walked the butler who addressed the governor. "Milord, you have a visitor."

"Oh dear, me, I still have to go and give Elizabeth her present….Victoria, as soon as your done will you greet our guest? I suspect that it's Will Turner coming to deliver the sword for today's ceremony."

"Yes father." She answered. Not but two minutes after he left the room was she done, but she didn't run or do anything that would cause her to have heavier breathing.

Calmly she walked down the grand staircase, and when she did indeed spot that Will was there she exclaimed "Will! It's so good to see you again!" and though she did walk faster, she still kept a moderately slow pace. "How are you?"

"I'm fine Ms. Swann. You?"

"Will, how many times must I ask you to call me Victoria?"

"At least once more Ms. Swann."

"Will!" she whined. "Fine, well then, I thought you'd at least like to know that I had a dream about you last night, the day we first met. Don't you remember?"

Just then her father and Elizabeth came down the stairs. "Victoria, I don't think that's rather proper."

"Yes father." She answered looking down embarrassed.

"Good morning Governor Swann, Elizabeth." He greeted causing Victoria to look back up at him hurt in her eyes. He could call her sister by her name of course, but not hers.

The whole time that Will was showing her father the sword she and Elizabeth stood three silently, but Elizabeth squeezed her hand showing she knew that Will hadn't called her by her first name and that she was upset. Then, she heard her father say, "Do pass my compliments on to your master." And the hurt that crossed Wills eyes for a second. She and Elizabeth were the only two citizens who knew that Will actually did all the work at the blacksmith since Mr. Brown was always drunk or out getting drunk.

"Now, we really must get going." The governor said to the girls.

"Good day Will." Said Elizabeth as she walked by him.

Then Victoria turned to him and said coldly, "Good day Mr.Turner." the fact that she addressed him so properly stunned him that it took him a second to react and by that time they were already out the door, and somehow Elizabeth was now behind Victoria probably because she still had had to grab a parasol unlike her sister.

"Good day………Victoria." Stated Will to no one in particular from the doorway as he watched them go. Elizabeth moved her head a little almost as if she had heard him.

In the carriage Elizabeth turned to look at her sister who had a downtrodden expression on her face and squeezed her hand causing Victoria to look up at her.

"Why does he treat me differently than you?" she asked not caring about saying it out in the open since their father was in a second carriage because their dresses were big enough to make it so that it was cramped with three people.

"He doesn't, he just….he's nervous around you, and sometimes people do or say things they don't mean to."

"Sure………and why would he be nervous around me? Because I'm the sister of the woman he fancies?"

"Maybe because you _are _the women he fancies. You know, as we were leaving he did use your real name."

"One, I _highly _doubt I am the woman that he fancies, and two, no he didn't"

"Yes, I think he does, but you don't have to listen to me, and yes he did, he said and I quote, 'Good day………….Victoria.' but you probably didn't hear since he sort of whispered it, and you were getting into the carriage."

Victoria looked at her skeptically. "Sure..."

Just then the carriage driver announced that they had arrived at fort.


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, so I have to say that I was really happy that i got reviews from lily1121, padme wood, QuidditchGirl30, andNinavs2 even though there was only four of them, and I'm glad you all enjoy the fact that it's a WillOC, and to answer padme wood and QuidditchGirl30's question about why I also had this under Elizabeth is because no I am not planning on making this into a Willabeth, we have plenty of those and personally I prefer OC's for both writing and reading. I put it under Elizabeth because even though she isn't having a romance with Will or anything, she is an important character in this story as Victoria's sister and I also figured it was a better way to have a chance someone might read it. I'm really sorry that this chapter is short and boring, but it's all i haevtime for at the moment. I won't post another chapter until I have at least 10 reviews, it's nice to know peoples opinions on it, but please, i already had one extemley rude comment on one of my stories with my friend Rose, and if you don't like the story at all then don't read it. Thanks! Elizabeth.**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

At the end of the long torturous ceremony that entailed a lot of fanning from the two Swann sisters, Victoria and Elizabeth stood together talking about a book that they had both recently read when they spotted Norrington walking up to them.

"You know, he's probably going to propose…." Stated Victoria.

"I know, but now's not a good time, these corsets are too tight, and it so warm out, it's difficult to breathe." Said Elizabeth wriggling in discomfort.

"I know. I hope father lets us go home soon."

Just then Norrington walked up to them. "may I have a moment with you Elizabeth?"

"Of course." She smiled politely taking his arm as he walked her over to the edge of one of the battlements that looked out over the ocean.

"Uh, you look lovely , Elizabeth." He compliments nervously. And she nods in an acknowledgement fanning herself faster. "I apologize if I seem forward, but I must speak my mind. This promotion throws into sharp relief that which I have not yet achieved…..A marriage to a fine women……you have become a fine women Elizabeth."

"I can't breathe." Gasped Elizabeth grabbing her waist and trying to fan herself more.

"Yes, I'm a bit nervous myself." Said Norrington pacing and not noticing Elizabeth faint and fall over the side into the water.

Victoria who had been watching her sister from a safe distance saw this however and screamed "LIZZIE!" before running over to the side and looking past the edge. This caught Norrington's attention and he looked over the edge and screamed Elizabeth's name and then started to take off his jacket so he could jump into the water but a navy member came up to him and held him back.

"Sir! The rocks! It's a miracle _she _missed them!"

Meanwhile from the deck of the interceptor Jack Sparrow heard the splash and jumped in the water to save her when he found out the guards couldn't swim. Pulling her up to the dock where the guards were when one exclaimed, "She's not breathing!"

"Move!" barked the pirate shoving him aside and pulling out his knife cutting the strings in her corset since she had already lost her dress in the sea due to it's heaviness.

"Never would've thought of that." remarked one of the guards

"Clearly you've never been to Singapore." muttered Jack.

She suddenly jerked to the side and coughed up water when Jack noticed the medallion around her neck. Grabbing it he asked, "Where did you get that?"

Just then Victoria and Governor Swann came running up the dock followed by Norrington and his men.

"On your feet!" Norrington declared pointing his sword at Jack.

Meanwhile Elizabeth was helping Elizabeth up. "Are you alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine." She said before her father wrapped her up in a cloak and then he looked over at one of the guards who was still holding her corset but dropped it seeing his stare and pointed to Jack.

"Father! Commodore! Do you really intend to kill my rescuer?" asked Elizabeth sternly coming forward.

"I do believe thanks are in order." The Commodore stuck his hand out towards Jack, but when he had hold of Jack's hand he pulled up the sleeve revealing a 'P'. "Had a brush with the East India Trading company, did we prate?"

"Hang him!" Governor Swann panicked.

"Keep your guns on him men. Gillette, fetch some irons." Norrington ordered his men while pulling up Jacks sleeve. Well well. Jack Sparrow isn't it?" he questioned sardonically.

"Captain, Jack Sparrow if you please sir." He answered humbly.

"I don't see your ship, Captain." He mocked.

"I'm in the market as it were."

"He said he come to commandeer one." Cut in one of the soldiers who had been with him earlier.

"These are his sir." The other one added handing Norrington Jack's affects.

Picking them up Norrington commented disgusted, "No additional shots nor powder, a compass that doesn't point," he unsheathed the sword. "And I half expected it to be made out of wood. You are without a doubt the worst pirate I ever heard of."

"Ah, but you have heard of me." pointed out Jack smiling even though he was being clapped in irons.

"Commodore, I really must protest!" argued Elizabeth coming forward. "Pirate or not, this man saved my life."

"One good deed is not enough to redeem a man of a lifetime." Norrington informed.

"Though it seems enough to condemn him." Jack muttered under his breath.

"Indeed." Norrington replied having heard the comment. Just then Gillette moved away from Jack and all in one swift motion he had thrown his shackles around Elizabeth's neck.

"Liz!" cried Victoria at the same time that her father shouted, "No! Don't shoot!"

"I knew you'd warm up to me." Jack whispered in Elizabeth's ear before looking up at Norrington. "Commodore, my affects please?" when the commodore didn't move he tightened his grip a little. "Commodore! Then he looked down at Elizabeth. "Elizabeth is it?"

"It's Miss Swann." She growled at him.

"Miss Swann, if you'd been so kind," he started when his affects were thrust their way. "Come come dear. We don't have all day. Now if you'd be very kind……Easy on the good darling."

She grabbed his things in a huff and put them on roughly. "Your despicable she hissed at him through gritted teeth.

"Sticks n' stones love, I saved your life, now you save mine. We're square. Then turning her around before backing up slowly and addressing everyone. "Gentlemen! Ladies! This is the day you will always remember as the day you almost caught Captain Jack Sparrow!" he dragged out the ends before lifting up his shackles and pushing Elizabeth forward towards her sister.


	3. Chapter 3

Both girls just stood there and watched Jack's miraculous but funny escape stifling giggles as they watched him dodge bullets while crossing a bridge.

"Elizabeth?" asked their father coming up to them. "Are you quite alright?"

"Yes, I'm fine father."

"We need to get you home into some decent clothes. Come dear." He said pulling her forward with him. "You too Victoria. It's not safe for you to be out with that pirate running about."

She sighed and began to follow him when she slipped and fell into the water because navy men were just strewn everywhere considering their lack of skill. Both she and Elizabeth noticed the sudden vibration as she hit the water and their eyes connected before she slipped under.

"Vikki!" shouted Elizabeth alerting her father and the navy who went and pulled her out by her arms.

Shivering she walked over to her father and sister.

"Oh dear, Victoria. Be careful." He said walking over to her and pulling her next to her sister, but eventually he let go and his attention was lost from her.

Out of nowhere she felt a hand around her waste and another covering her mouth before she could yell out, as she was yanked back into the shadows. Struggling she heard a small laugh.

"That'll do ye no good mate." Her captor whispered. Turning around she saw the pirate from earlier.

"You!" she whispered loudly.

"Yes love?"

"Get your grimy hands off me!" she whispered loudly struggling as he began to pull her until she felt him pull her into a shop right before navy men went by. Looking around she realized it was the blacksmith shop. 'Will!' she thought. 'Maybe he can save me!' Then she watched Jack semi amused at the way he was yelling at Mr.Brown before deciding it was okay to try and break off his shackles. Though he was unsuccessful with the hammer before looking at the piece of metal that was hot on the fire. Smiling he pulled it out causing Victoria to back up in fear of what he would do but he advanced on the donkey instead and she winced as he poked the donkey with it before putting the shackles in the wheel gear causing them to break. He was about to run out when the door started to wiggle.

Grabbing her Jack quickly hid them behind some barrels right before Will walked in. she was about to call out when she felt jacks hand over her mouth again and she gagged at the smell.

Walking over to Mr.Brown Will smiled slightly. "Right where I left you." Then her walked over to his work station and noticed that the hammer had been moved. "Not where I left you." Then he saw Jack's hat and looked at it questioningly before reaching out for it, but Jack had his sword out and on Wills hand.

Standing up Jack pulled a still drenched and now shivering from the cold and her nervousness out of the water and the real medallion, not the copy her sister had was still hiding in her dress.

"Victoria!" will said at the sight of her. Then turning to the pirate he snarled. "You, you're the pirate they're looking for! Let her go now !"

"And why should I do that?" mocked Jack.

"Let her go." Will growled even more fiercely.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Las time..._**

_"We need to get you home into some decent clothes. Come dear." He said pulling her forward with him. "You too Victoria. It's not safe for you to be out with that pirate running about."_

_She sighed and began to follow him when she slipped and fell into the water because navy men were just strewn everywhere considering their lack of skill. Both she and Elizabeth noticed the sudden vibration as she hit the water and their eyes connected before she slipped under._

_"Vikki!" shouted Elizabeth alerting her father and the navy who went and pulled her out by her arms._

_Shivering she walked over to her father and sister._

_"Oh dear, Victoria. Be careful." He said walking over to her and pulling her next to her sister, but eventually he let go and his attention was lost from her._

_Out of nowhere she felt a hand around her waste and another covering her mouth before she could yell out, as she was yanked back into the shadows. Struggling she heard a small laugh._

_"That'll do ye no good mate." Her captor whispered. Turning around she saw the pirate from earlier._

_"You!" she whispered loudly._

_"Yes love?"_

_"Get your grimy hands off me!" she whispered loudly struggling as he began to pull her until she felt him pull her into a shop right before navy men went by. Looking around she realized it was the blacksmith shop. 'Will!' she thought. 'Maybe he can save me!' Then she watched Jack semi amused at the way he was yelling at Mr.Brown before deciding it was okay to try and break off his shackles. Though he was unsuccessful with the hammer before looking at the piece of metal that was hot on the fire. Smiling he pulled it out causing Victoria to back up in fear of what he would do but he advanced on the donkey instead and she winced as he poked the donkey with it before putting the shackles in the wheel gear causing them to break. He was about to run out when the door started to wiggle._

_Grabbing her Jack quickly hid them behind some barrels right before Will walked in. she was about to call out when she felt jacks hand over her mouth again and she gagged at the smell._

_Walking over to Mr.Brown Will smiled slightly. "Right where I left you." Then her walked over to his work station and noticed that the hammer had been moved. "Not where I left you." Then he saw Jack's hat and looked at it questioningly before reaching out for it, but Jack had his sword out and on Wills hand._

_Standing up Jack pulled a still drenched and now shivering from the cold and her nervousness out of the water and the real medallion, not the copy her sister had was still hiding in her dress._

_"Victoria!" Will said at the sight of her. Then turning to the pirate he snarled. "You, you're the pirate they're looking for! Let her go now !"_

_------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

"Give me one good reason." Jack taunted to find Will's sword at his throat. "That's a fairly good one…..but a temporary one…..let's see how well you fight though." He said pushing Will's blade away with his own and releasing Victoria who stepped out of harm's way as they started to parry. "You know what you're doing. I'll give you that. Excellent form. But how's your footwork? If I step here-" he said moving to the side Will keeping up with every move. "very good. Now I step again." And then moving quickly he sheathed his sword and headed towards the door. He wasn't quick enough though because in a matter of seconds Will's sword was found lodged in the door directly next to Jack's head.

Turning back to Will when his composure was regained after his quick moment of shock he stated, "That is a wonderful trick, except, once again you are between me and my way out. And now you have no weapon." He smirked but it was quickly wiped off his face when Will turned and grabbed the sword fresh out of the hot stove behind him.

As the two moved about the shop they found themselves fighting around the donkey's pole. "Who makes all these?" asked Jack looking at the swords around it.

"I do. And I practice with them three hours a day." Will snarled. Victoria just stood in the corner watching with fear and awe. She had to admit she was intrigued, but she feared for Will. If anything happened to him she would be devastated.

"You need to find yourself a girl mate!" Said Jack. As he dodged and moved his head to the other side of the pole. "Or perhaps the reason you practice three hours a day is that you already found one and are otherwise incapable of wooing said strumpet….you're not a eunuch, are you?" he looked down at Will with a disgusted grimace.

Will snarled at him. "I practice three hours a day so that when I meet a pirate I can kill it!"

They continued their swordfight jumping onto a cart that swayed under them. Hooking his knife in the irons hanging from Jack's left wrist Will threw it up causing it to get stuck in one of the beams. On his way up Jack hit a loose board throwing Will off the cart and onto his back. Laying there for a second he gathered his wits again since he had just had the wind knocked out of him. Jack trying to use his legs pushed against the beam he was stuck to while furiously yanking his hands. Just as he finally broke loose though, Will was walking back onto the cart so when his body hit the cart Will when flying into the beams above.

Will looked below him and eyed the pirate below him with a look of disgust on his face and then eyed a bag of sand next to him. Slicing the rope, he watched as the bag fell onto the cart sending an unsuspecting Jack up into the rafters.

The two men jumped from rafter to rafter a couple times before finally both men were on the same rafter slashing swords at each other. Victoria shrieked when Jack started to pour a bag of sand into Will's face almost immediately after both men returned to the ground.

Will picked up a hammer as a last defense as the door began to jiggle and the royal army ordered for it to be opened up.

"You cheated!" Will blamed Jack.

"Pirate." Was the only response Jack could offer. "Move away."

"No." Will stood his ground watching as Victoria walked over to the door and struggled a little bit trying to pull Will's sword out. Finally getting it ou she backed away as the navy charged through the door. Right before though Mr.Brown had woken up and hit Jack over the head with an empty rum bottle after he had cocked his gun at Will saying, "This shot is not meant for you."

"There he is! Over there!" said one of the navy men pointing.

"Excellent work Mr.Brown. You've assisted in the capture of a dangerous fugitive." Norrington praised in his monotone voice completely ignoring a tired and disgruntled Will.

"Just doing my civic duty sir." He answered drunkenly.

"Well, I trust you will always remember this day as the day Jack Sparrow _almost _escaped. Take him away men." And with that the navy was gone.

As soon as they were gone Victoria ran over to Will having gone unnoticed. "Will! Are you okay!?"

"I'm fine. What about you? He didn't hurt you at all did he?"

"No, I'm fine. He just gave me a bit of a scare. I can't believe they just ignored you Will, you don't deserve it. You fought hard."

"I'm used to it now. I don't get credit much these days."

"Well you should Will….you'll always get the credit you deserve in my eyes." She said Victoriously before suddenly shivering reminding her that she was wet and indecently dressed. Both Victoria and Will blushed at the same time.

"I should-uh-get you a cloak to wear over that and walk you home because it's getting late."

"Thank you." She whispered suddenly very shy.

About half an hour later she found herself safely at home. As soon as she had walked in the door people were all over her. Especially her father and sister.

"Where have you been!?" her father demanded.

"I'm sorry, the pirate grabbed me from behind and kept me with him when he went to hide. Thank goodness he decided to hide in the blacksmith shop. Will kept him busy until the navy came. And made Jack leave me be father." She explained.

"Oh my! How frightening it must've been Vikki!" exclaimed her sister.

"It was, but you probably know I mean in one quick jerk he could've strangled you!" she exclaimed back.

"That's enough girls. You've both had a trying day and need a well night of rest." Said their father beckoning for maids to come and get them ready for bed.

Both girls had opted to sleep together in Elizabeth's bed that night like when they were younger. As the maid Estrella was tucking them into bed she began to make conversation. "There you go misses. It was a difficult day for you two girls I'm sure."

"I suspected the Commodore might propose but I must admit, I wasn't entirely prepared for it." said Elizabeth.

"An I for one was not expecting to be threatened by a pirate." Added Victoria.

"Well I meant you two being threatened by a pirate like your sister." Estrella pointed out to Elizabeth.

"Oh, yes, it was terrifying."

"But the Commodore proposed! Fancy that! Now that's a smart match Miss if it's not too bold to say."

"It is a smart match. He's a fine man. What any women would dream of marrying." Replied Elizabeth quietly.

"Well that Will Turner, now he's a fine man too." Estrella said to Victoria.

"That _is_ too bold." Victoria said tersely.

"Well begging your pardon Miss. Twas not my place." She said before leaving.

As soon as she was gone Victoria sighed. "It may have been too bold, but it is the truth. Do you think there's ever a chance that he'll ever like me Lizzie?"

"Of course Vikki. I think he likes you already."

"I think you're wrong-" Victoria stopped to yawn. "Let's finish this tomorrow, I'm tired."

"Okay. Goodnight Victoria."

"Goodnight Elizabeth."

Both girls slept soundly together until they were awoken by the sound of cannons attacking the town.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi, sorry it's taken so long, but I've been waiting for more reviews from readers cause I know people are reading it it, but almost no ones reviewing so this is a small update, and I'm not putting up a new chapter for this story or any others until i get at least 5 _new _reviewers. thanks!!**

**-Elizabeth**

They both awoke with a shriek before jumping out of bed and rushing out onto the porch. Their eyes both widened in fear as they saw the mob of pirates running towards their mansion and looked at each other in panic before running into the entryway.

"Don't!" they creamed together as the butler went to open the door, but it was too late, he was already lying dead on the floor with a bullet in his head. They shrieked catching the attention of the pirates even through all the commotion in the house. Both panicked and ran into the nearest room when they heard one pirate yell, "Up there!"

They heard the door lock behind them and saw their made Estrella lock the door.

"Misses, they've come to kidnap you!" she whispered.

"What!?" Victoria exclaimed.

"You're the governors daughters." And they both nodded understanding where she was coming from.

"They haven't seen you. Hide, and the first chance you get run to the fort." Elizabeth ordered Estrella before opening the door and distracting the two pirates.

Elizabeth reached blindly behind her grabbing the bed warmer while Victoria was struggling to get out of Pintel's hold, and hit him in the face so he released Victoria while dumping it's contents on Ragetti who had grabbed her arm.

"It's hot! You burned me!" he exclaimed in response.

Both girls took this as their chance and ran towards the stairs but found themselves quickly trapped at the bottom until a cannon came through and distracted everyone, and they ran across the entranceway to the dining room where Victoria stuck a candle holder around the knobs keeping it shut temporarily while the pirates struggled to open it.

"What do we do!?" shrieked Victoria panicked. She may have loved the idea of pirates and adventure but this wasn't what she had in mind.

"You must get out of here and to the fort. I'll hold them off as long as I can." Elizabeth responded trying unsuccessfully to pull a sword out of it's decorative holder above the mantel.

"No! I won't leave you!"

"You must!"

"N-" she began to argue back again, but felt herself falling through a window, and felt herself hit the ground hard knocking the wind out of her. Then she a loud noise coming from the room she'd just left and knew the pirates had gotten in…she had to get help. She thought as she ran into town trying to dodge all the pirates and people in the chaotic streets.

She suddenly screamed as she felt someone grab her around the neck.

"Well yer a pretty one aren't ye?" he asked smirking, but the next thing she knew his grip was loosened from around her. She looked around confused but smiled slightly when she realized Will was there.

"Are you all right Victoria?" he asked concerned.

"Yea Will. I'm fine, thank you." Her eyes widened though as she saw something behind him…it was a crowd a pirates, and with them was Elizabeth. "Lizzie!" she screamed drawing Will's attention to her. When he turned back to look at her, she backed up a step as something landed at his feet which she quickly realized was a bomb. "Will…"she whispered, but to the surprise of both them and the pirate who threw it, it didn't go off. Just as she looked up though a pirate came up behind Will and hit him in the head with a pan.

"Will!" she cried reaching out trying to catch him but collapsing under his weight. Even though she did some work her father wouldn't allow her or Elizabeth to do much of anything that could make them work hard.

She tried move out from under him but was unsuccessful and knew she was stuck where she was, and she could only hope that nothing would happen to them. To her surprise just as she thought this the pirates started to thin out until none were left…just the signs that they'd been there.


	6. Author's note

_**AN:**_First of all sorry to dissapoint you by having this just be a little message but i just wanted to say that i appreciate the four reviews i got for my last chapter but i really am not going to put up another one until i get at least one more, and i know people read it because i've had 900 views. so please review, i really want to hear your feedback.

-Elizabeth


	7. Chapter 6

**Sorry about the wait. I did get the reviews but then my computer wasn't working right and i was busy with volleyball, but I hope you enjoy the next chapter and review!**

**-Elizabeth**

**--**

"Uuuugggghhh…" Victoria groaned moving to put her hand to her forehead as she woke up. Soon the events of the night before came back to her and she tried to sit up when she remembered that Elizabeth had been taken but found she couldn't move. She looked down a little and saw that Will was still passed out on top of her.

"Will..." she said softly shaking him, "Wi-ill…" she said shaking him a littlee harder. "WILL!" she shouted at him…he still didn't move. She groaned and flopped her head back onto the ground groaning as she hit a pebble.

What seemed like an eternity later but was probably not that long Will began to stir. Suddenly her shot up.

"Elizabeth! They've taken Elizabeth!"

Standing up gingerly since she was sore from sleeping with Will on her she said quietly, "I know."

"Where'd you come from?"

"Umm…underneath you…you're a very heavy sleeper by the way."

He blushed. "Sorry about that."

"That's okay Will…you kind of had no choice Will, you were knocked out."

"That would explain the headache…" he murmured. "We need to get you to the fort and to your father." He said moving towards the fort. She sighed and had no choice but to follow…but the sudden adventure was actually thrilling…plus, she knew that the process to find her sister was not going to be a quick one and she wanted her sister back.

Upon reaching the fort the two saw Commodore Norrington standing over a map with Victoria's father pacing beside her, and guards keeping watch.

"Father!" Victoria cried as she ran towards him.

"Oh thank goodness!" he exclaimed as he hugged her. "Are you okay Victoria? Did they do anything to you?" he asked worried.

"No father, I'm fine, but…they took Elizabeth." She finished quietly.

"Yes…I know…but the navy is trying to figure out a-" he started to explain but stopped when they heard Will yelling at Norrington.

"That's not good enough!" Will exclaimed throwing his hatchet down on the table.

"Mr. Turner , you are not a military man, you are not a sailor. You are a blacksmith and this is _not_ the moment for rash actions. Do not make the mistake of thinking you are the only man here who cares for Elizabeth." Stated Norrington coolly as he pulled the hatchet out of the table and handed it back to him. His words broke Victoria's heart…even though she knew that Will had feelings for Elizabeth, the fact that everyone seemed to know that. Would she forever been a shadow to her sister in his eyes?

Angrily Will took his hatchet back before walking out of the fort.

"Will! WILL! WILLIAM!" shouted Victoria as she tried to hurry and catch up to him. Finally having caught his attention he turned around.

"Victoria, what are you doing here? You need to be in the fort with your father." Will said emotionlessly pointing to the direction they had just come from.

"Will, I want to know what's going on? Why did you yell at Norrington?

"Nothing Victoria. It doesn't concern you. Now go back to the fort where you can be looked after." He said sternly looking at her before turning to walk away, but didn't get far because she stepped in front of him.

"Doesn't concern me Will!? This is my sister we're talking about here, I think it concerns me a little bit don't you!?" she spat with a fire in her eyes. Will was surprised. He had never seen this side of her before. He had to admit it was kind of cute…wait! What was he thinking!? This was his 'little sister.' He couldn't be having these thoughts about her. Besides, he loved her sister. That thought finally brought him back to reality. Looking down into her face he sighed running his hand through his hair. "They have no idea where to start to find your sister and as of right now the hopes of finding her are slim." He said trying to word it well, but he could already see her eyes tearing up. "I suggested that we talk to Jack Sparrow…the pirate from earlier, he seemed familiar with the pearl, and instead of taking any available option they turned down the idea. SO right now I'm currently going to see him and take of this problem myself."

The sadness in her eyes quickly turned to determination. "I'm going with you."

"No. You're going to go back to that fort and you're going to stay there. It's too dangerous."

"For goodness sakes William! I'm not a child! And this is my sister. I don't care what you say; I'm going anyway. You cannot tell me otherwise." She said walking forward towards the jail entrance in another part of the fort.

"Victoria…" his voice lowered deeply as he followed her.

"Don't Will. You can be unhappy with me. I don't care."

There was a tense silence between the two upon reaching the jail. When the two reached the bottom of the steps they saw Sparrow in a nearby cell lying on his back. The cell next to him was empty and there was a cannon hole which they presumed was how the criminals in that cell escaped.

"You! Sparrow!" Will called out causing him to lift his head up slightly to look at the two.

"Aye?"

"You're familiar with that ship? The Black Pearl?"

"I've heard of it."

"Where does it make berth?"

"Where does it make berth?" Jack asked slightly surprised. "Have you not heard the stories? Captain Barbossa and his crew of miscreants sail from the dreaded Isle de Muerta. It's an island that cannot be found except by those who already know where it is."

"The sips real enough, therefore its anchorage must be a real place. Where is it?"

Looking down at his nails without a care he asked, "Why ask me?"

"You're a pirate! That's why!" Victoria interjected.

"Where'd you come from?" Jack asked pointing to her confused. Then just as quickly as he had noticed her, he focused back on the conversation.

"And you want to turn into a pirate yourself?" he asked Will.

Hesitating for a split second before grabbing the bars and talking through them he responded, "They took Miss Swann."

"Oh, so it is that you've found a girl. I see, well if you're intending to brave all hasten to rescue her and so win the fair maiden's heart you'll have to do it alone mate. I see no profit in it for me."

"I can get you out of here?" Will answered desperation in the shadows of his voice.

"How's that? The keys run off?"

"I helped build these cells. These are half pin-barrel hinges." He said as he picked up a nearby bench and stuck two of the legs in two bottom holes of the door. "With the right leverage and proper application of strength the door will lift free."

"What's your name?"

"Will Turner."

That would be short for William I imagine. Good strong name. No doubt named for your father, eh?"

"Yea."

"Uh – huh…"Jack said thoughtfully for a second before standing up. "Well Mr. Turner. I've changed my mind. If you spring me from this cell I swear on pain of death I shall take you to the Pearl and your bonny lass." They shook hands and Jack waved his hands at him, "Agreed, now get me out."

Will pushed down on the bench with ease and pulled the door away before throwing it to the side. The quick moment in time all Victoria could do was watch his strong muscles move fluidly. "Hurry! Someone would've heard that!" Will warned.

"Not without my effects." Jack said grabbing his hat, sword, compass, and pistol.


	8. Chapter 7

**So going on vacation helped me write this part that took so long to gt out. I'm sorry about that I just had a hard time working with part of it and I don't know if you'll be able to tell, but I hope you enjoy it.**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I owned Pirates of the Cairbbean, but the plot of this story and any original characters are all I own.**

**--**

Victoria couldn't help but wonder how sane Jack Sparrow was as they followed him throughout the back streets of the town arriving underneath a bridge down by the docks to where he was currently staring out at the _HSM Dauntless._

"We're going to steal the ship?" Will asked. "That ship?"

"Commandeer. We're going to commandeer that ship. Nautical term. One question about your business boy, or else there's no reason for going. This girl, how far are you willing to go for her?" Jack asked Will.

"I'd die for her." Will said firmly without a second thought. It broke Victoria's heart to hear the firmness in his voice. Would he have done the same for her? She doubted it.

Her feelings must have shown on her face because Jack looked at her with a knowing look.

"And you?" he asked Victoria. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Will.

"It doesn't matter because she's not going."

She turned to him angrily. "What do you mean!? If anyone should be going it should be me! She's my sister after all!"

Will seemed stunned by her outburst for a moment but quickly recovered. "No Victoria. It's far too dangerous for you to go. You'd be much safer here where people can watch you closely."

"What? And you don't think I can protect myself Will? Elizabeth's out there and I'm going to help find her whether you like it or not."

Before the argument could continue Jack cut in interrupting the two. "Good. Now follow me."

"This is either madness or brilliance." Will said from his place underneath a dingy that was completely submerged in water.

Victoria was glad she was behind the two because she hadn't thought about the fact that her nightdress was made of really light material causing it to currently float around her knees. She was not in the mood from a scolding from Will and leers from Jack.

"It's remarkable how often those two traits coincide." Jack responded. Victoria just sighed and followed them holding up the back of the boat trying not to laugh when Will stepped in a crab trap. And she thought she was one to do things like that. She had no idea how she was going to last this trip with them and survive, but she had to find her sister. It was her fault after all.

When they finally reached the ship Will and Jack were the first to climb up onto the ship. They started to walk away when Will turned around and looked down to see Victoria struggling to hold on and pull herself up with the weight of her nightdress. Bending over the railing he grabbed her wrists and pulled her up the rest of the way.

"This is exactly why you shouldn't be here right now. It's only going to get worse and I already have your sister to worry about. I don't need to have another person too."

"Well I'm sorry you feel that I'm such a nuisance Will. I didn't realize that my presence is a bother to you."

"I didn't-" he started but she just rushed past him to join Jack who had already managed to get the crew in dingy's back on their way to shore.

"How did you…?" she started to ask Jack.

"I'm Captain Jack Sparrow. I can do anything luv. Now I need you both to pretend you're trying to prepare to sail off."

Victoria couldn't believe the mastermind behind all of this. Maybe Jack wasn't so insane after all in his own weird way.

"Here they come." Stated Will. The three hid behind a couple crates on deck while the navy boarded the ship before slipping out to the side railing.

Grabbing a rope Will turned to Victoria. "Grab on."

"What?"

"Grab onto me."

"I don't want to." She argued holding her head up high.

"I don't care! It's your only way out of here."

"Will. I do not fancy the idea of being anywhere near you right now."

He sighed. "Well I guess you have no choice he said before grabbing her waist and jumping of the railing and onto the deck of the waiting ship where Jack was already prepared to sail off.

"Took you long enough."

The two stood up, Victoria brushing herself off, Will cutting the grapples that the navy had used.

"Thank you Commodore for getting our ship ready to make way!" Jack shouted waving his hat at the shocked navy men.

Turning towards Victoria Will opened his mouth to speak but she just went below deck before he could say anything. He turned to Jack confusion in his eyes. "What did I do?"

Jack just shook his head. It was amazing how blind the boy could be.

Will walked up onto the quarterdeck towards the wheel before beginning to sharpen his sword and awkward silence taking over.

Will spoke first breaking the silence. "When I was a lad living in England , my mother raised me by herself. After she died, I came out here, looking for my father."

"Is that so?" Jack asked keeping his eyes on the water.

"My father. Will Turner. At the jail it was only after you learned my name you agreed to help. Since that's what I wanted I didn't press the matter. I'm not a simpleton Jack. You knew my father."

"I knew 'im. Probably one of the few that knew him as William Turner. Everyone else just called him Bootstrap or Bootstrap Bill."

"Bootstrap?"

"Good man. Good pirate. I swear you look just like him."

"It's not true. He was a merchant sailor. A good respectable man who obeyed the law." Will said tersely.

"He was a bloody pirate. A scallywag."

"He was not a pirate." Will said angrily pulling out his sword.

"Put it away son. It's not worth you getting beat again." Jack sighed obviously not in the mood for it.

"You didn't beat me. You ignored the rules of engagement. In a fair fight I would've killed you."

"Then that's not much incentive for me to fight fair now is it?" Jack asked swinging one of the sails to knock Will off his feet and hanging over the ocean with a grip he was struggling to keep. "Now as long as you're just hanging there. Pay attention. The only rules that really matter are these, what a man can and can't do. For instance you can accept that your father was a pirate and a good man or you can't. But pirate is in your blood boy, so you'll have to square with that someday. Now me for example, I can let you drown but I can't bring this ship into Tortuga all by me onesy. Savvy? So?" he asked as he swung Will back in landing on his back on the deck before he holding out the sword he'd dropped. "Can you sail under the command of a pirate? Or can you not?"

Taking the sword Will replied unsurely, "Tortuga?"

Nodding his head slightly he said, "Aye, Tortuga."

Just then Victoria came back up from below deck and looked back and forth between the two men for a second before just shaking her head slightly and walking over to the railing looking out at the sea. She was joined by Will a few minutes later.

"What is that you're wearing?" he asked appalled.

She looked down at the man's shirt she had found the sleeve's rolled up because they were too big, the brown pants, and pair of boots she'd managed to find below deck surprised that she'd managed to find something so casual on a ship to be used by the navy. "What's wrong with it?"

"Well…" he blushed kind of uncomfortable. "Are those clothes really proper? I mean…you're in pants Victoria…and a men's shirt!"

"Well what else am I going to wear William? Surely what I was wearing when I got on this ship is worse than this. You cannot expect me to put that back on." She said in a huff before walking away from him towards Jack who was at the wheel.

"Where are we headed to Jack?" she asked ignoring the hurt look that she was getting from Will, but could you blame her? For one thing he was on this voyage to save the love of his life, her sister, and meanwhile he was treating her like a child who was nothing but a nuisance. She sighed to herself. For once she wanted to be more than the little sister to him.

"Tortuga. You know the boy isn't completely hopeless."

"What?" she asked her head jerking to look at him.

"It's quite clear that the boy fancies you the same way I see you do." He said sincerely.

"I do not-" she started to deny but trailed off when he gave her knowing look. "Okay, so fine. I do. But he clearly doesn't. I mean all he ever seems to do is talk about my sister…that or he acts more…I don't know but it seems like he cares about her so much more. I feel like I'm the annoying little sister he has to constantly look after.

"Maybe he's the way he is with your sister because he feels he needs to in order to be on your good side, plus you are the governor's daughters, if he's on bad terms with one of you, well life could be miserable." Jack smiled at his little joke. "And I think that you have his concern for you wrong. He's concerned because if something happened to you he'd be completely devastated."

Victoria shook her head. She would never think he'd care for her. Maybe if he showed her some feelings but compared to her sister she felt dull. "I'm sorry Jack, but I just don't see the truth in it." She said as a tear slipped down her face.

"What's wrong Victoria?" Will asked walking up to them.

She looked up at him with sad eyes. "Nothing Will. It's just…nevermind."

He sighed and grabbed her arm gently and pulled her over to the railing. "Look Victoria. I know you something's up. You're not yourself, and I know you're worried about your sister, but this is something else isn't it?"

"You wouldn't understand Will."

"Try me."

She shook her head and tried to walk away but he grabbed her arm and pulled her back.

"Try me."

She sighed and pulled her arm out of his grasp. "Will…I-I…"

"What?"

"I love you." 


	9. Chapter 8

**Sorry it took so long to update and it's so short, it's just things have been a little crazy for m recently, but i hope you enjoy.**

**-Elizabeth**

**Disclaimer: Sadly Will Turner is not mine...along with the rest of Pirates of the Caribbean**

**--**

"I love you." She whispered quietly before running below decks and hiding beneath the stairs sobbing silently into her knees.

Will was shocked. She liked him. He'd only thought of her that way a little bit and always pushed it back because he felt he couldn't think that way. For one she was his 'little sister', and two he never thought she would think of him that way. To say he was shocked was putting it mildly.

"Victoria!" He shouted going after her. "Wait!" running down the stairs he looked around wondering whether she had gone in one of the doors directly at the bottom of the stairs or if she had gone to the crews quarter's ahead not thinking about the empty room below the steps.

He sighed running his hand through his hair frustratedly before punching the wall.

Meanwhile Victoria was sitting under the stairs holding back her tears so he couldn't hear her and watching shocked at his behavior. She waited quietly hoping he would move but he didn't, he just kept pacing back and forth.

Waiting she saw him turn his back again as he paced away from her and she rushed to try to make it up the stairs but just as she was about halfway up she heard him call her name, but she kept going.

It didn't take long for him to catch up with her on the deck.

"Victoria." He said grabbing her arm. She stopped but looked at the deck instead of him. He sighed and ran hi free hand through his hair. "Can we go somewhere and talk about this please?"

"Will…" she started not knowing how to answer. She was about to tell him no when Jack cut in.

"Land ho!" He shouted before looking at them. "Now if you two are done you can actually do some work and help us prepare to make port. Victoria didn't need any more urging and the next thing either man knew she was downstairs volunteering to do an inventory check.

"More importantly, it is indeed a sad life that has never breathed deep this sweet, proliferous bouquet that is Tortuga. What do you think?" He asked turning to the two.

Victoria wrinkled her nose in disgust as he looked around and took in all the drunks and prostitutes openly enjoying what Tortuga had to offer.

"It'll linger." Will said with disgust.

"I tell you mate," he directed towards Will, "Of every town were like this no man would ever feel unwanted."

Victoria blushed at the thought of what he speaking about.

"Scarlet!" Jack exclaimed as a blonde wench came up to him. Both Victoria and Will winced as she slapped him. "Not sure I deserved that." Claimed Jack rubbing his cheek as she walked away.

"Who was she?" asked the raven – haired wench who came up to Jack following the other's exit.

"What? Jack questioned receiving a slap. "I may have deserved that. Now about the matter at hand…what was that gain…oh yes! Follow me you two." He said as he walked into the hectic streets of the pirate town.

"Here. Both of you follow me." Jack said handing Will a bucket of water before grabbing one of his own and heading towards a dirty man lying in the mud with a bunch of hogs, but he wasn't asleep for long because Jack threw his bucket of water on him.

"Curse you for breathing you slack-jawed idiot!" The man shouted as he shot up. "Mother's love! Jack! You should know better than to wake a man when he's sleeping. 'Tis bad luck." The man conversed shocked.

"Ah…but fortunately I know how to counter it. The man who did the waking buys the man who was sleeping a drink. The man who was sleeping drinks it while listening to a proposition from the man who did the waking." He responded getting confused looks from everyone.

After a moment of awkward silence the man responded. "Aye, that'll bout do it."

Then out of nowhere Will threw the contents of his bucket at the man too.

"Blast I'm already wake!" The thoroughly soaked (for a second time) man shouted.

Will paused for a moment before responding. "That was for the smell." While Gibbs nodded his head in acceptance Victoria just rolled her eyes at Will's lack of thought sometimes and waiting while Jack helped the man up. She couldn't help but feel that she knew this man from somewhere.

Victoria and Will looked around an equal expression of disgust on their faces as they followed Jack and the man into one of the many taverns on the island.

The man headed towards a table and Jack went to follow before turning around to Will who was leaning on a pole. "Keep a sharp eye." Then he turned to Victoria who was next to Will, though she wished strongly she could be somewhere else at the moment. "Stay close to the whelp." And then he joined the man at the table.

Turning her back almost completely to Will Victoria leaned against another section of the pole and watched the behavior of the people in the tavern.

"Victoria…" Will started.

"Please Will. Not now."

"Well then when else?" he asked grabbing her arm gently and turning her to face him.

"How about never Will. I was stupid. Saying that was a mistake. Forget it ever happened." She said icily even though it was everything but the truth.

"Will sighed and ran his hand through his hair. "That's good because I feel the same way. Just friends right?" he lied to her. God could she not see how he felt? What was holding her back? Was it the fact that he had always talked about Elizabeth to cover up his own feelings about her to himself?

"Yeah." She answered unhappily. Both just stood there in an awkward silence until a drunken man crashed into Victoria on his way past her knocking her straight towards Will.

"Uh…Um…"she stuttered looking up at him. Instead of releasing her like she expected though he pulled her closer and his eyes got darker. "Will…?" But the only answer she got was his lips on hers. She stiffened in surprise before relaxing and kissing back…until it actually registered what was happening. Pulling away abrutly she looked up at him, but couldn't read him at all.


End file.
